


High By The Beach.

by reidbyers



Series: Honeymoon Series. [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After an eventful night with Spencer, you decided that you needed a break from the lights and the glamour of New York, things that you were growing accustom too and you weren’t quite ready for that. There was no better place to escape to than the beach and Spencer was happy to be by your side the whole time.





	High By The Beach.

Spencer lay asleep on the bed, the white sheets just managing to keep his modesty, his sharp hip bones visible and a trail of brown fuzz disappearing beneath the sheets. His bare chest rose and fell softly with each steady breath, flushed a baby pink along his collarbones. His curls were splayed behind him messily, hair sticking up from every direction and looking so incredibly soft to the touch. You watched him from the bathroom doorway, admiring his almost angelic beauty.

Soon though the ache to touch got too intense and you strolled back over to the bed, his shirt baggy around your body but the soft cotton against your skin and the musky yet sweet smell of the material were too good to let go. You didn’t bother trying to not rock the bed as you clambered onto it, crawling over to his side to then straddle his lap. The movement made him stir, nose crinkling up as his subconscious wondered why he was being awoken before his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes fluttered open. To say you loved his eyes would be an understatement, they somehow held so much darkness with their rich brown colour but also were full of light, hope and innocence that hadn’t yet been torn away from him.

“If your behaviour studying ends up failing, you should go into modelling.” You smiled down at him, stroking your hands across his slim but firm chest before your hands then wandering lower to the dip of his waist, he had a surprisingly small waist for a man and it brought an element of curviness to his otherwise twig like body. Spencer sniggered sleepily, bringing his hand up to cover his face from your eyes.

When he did move his hands back down they fell to your waist, after feeling the fabric he recognised as his own he opened his eyes again and took in the sight of you on top of him. Spencer vividly remembered falling asleep holding you tightly, your breasts pressed against his chest and his fingers laying flat on your back; he wasn’t sure if he preferred that or what you looked like right now.

“Yes this is your shirt, genius.” You laughed and looked down at yourself, after last night your clothes had been left all across the room, you’d even found your bra hanging from a lamp shade from where you had unclipped it and thrown it away without a second thought.

It hadn’t been your intention to meet up with Spencer again just to sleep with him, if he had come in, shared a glass of wine while chatting and then left it would have been fine with you. You didn’t expect anything from him, certainly hadn’t been expecting him to perform the way that he did. Because of his gentleman like nature you didn’t think it to be in the realm of reality that he’d ever end up in your bed, technically he had been before but not like this.

Spencer just looked up at you with a tender look in his eyes, life these past few months had been anything but normal but things like this still never happened to him. While it was abundantly clear why he was attracted to you, both in your appearance and personality, he still struggled to understand why you felt the same way about him. In that moment he didn’t care though, for once he allowed himself to be in the moment and not in his own head.

“I want to go on holiday.” You admitted, the words coming out of your mouth faster than you could stop them. That night you had fallen asleep in Spencer’s arms with the thoughts of running away somewhere, not forever because you loved your job and certainly weren’t ready to give that up anytime soon but you wanted to get out of New York for a little while, with him. Your words caught Spencer off guard, he gave you that same furrowed brow look he had upon just waking up.

“Don’t you have work?” Spencer asked. He had work too, lots of it, work he probably was meant to be doing right now and yet was cuddled up in bed with you. If there was a case then there was no way he’d know due to being away from his phone and after announcing to everyone that whatever he’d had with you was over - it wasn’t exactly keeping his promise that he on the same day arranged a meet up.

“I called my agent, told him that if he let me have a week off I’d do some advertisement he wanted me to do.” You climbed off Spencer’s lap and laid beside him, he pulled the sheets up higher to cover more of himself as he moved over onto his side. It made sense to him that you’d require a break, everyone did every once and awhile; what followed next though was more of a shock. “I want you to come with me.”

Spencer stared at you, your faces close enough that you could kiss him with little to no effort but you wanted to hear what he had to say first. There seemed to be a growing theme of you wanting to leave somewhere and him following after you, wanting to be in your presence no matter where that was. If he was being honest with himself then going on holiday with you sounded incredible, with the conversations you had shared together he already knew so much about you but there was still so much left unknown and his curiosity got the better of him.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked, knowing that his question would in turn answer your own questions about whether or not he would want to come along with you.

“I want to go to the beach, lay out on the sand and watch the waves, feel the sun on my skin.” You sighed and rolled onto your back, despite the buttons of his shirt being unbuttoned low and now revealing a substantial amount of cleavage his eyes didn’t move away from your face for even a second. Just like the day he met you, he was filled with this urge to do whatever it took to make you happy.

Spencer sat up and reached by the side of his briefs, managing to get them on before standing up from the bed. You watched him wander around the room collecting all of the clothes, a sense of panic setting in when the thought that maybe you’d gone too far with your request and Spencer wasn’t that committed. Those thoughts continued as he started to dress himself again and the thoughts stopped when he walked back to the bed and offered his hand out to you.”

“The flight from New York to Los Angeles is a moderately long one, we shouldn’t waste any time.” You grinned up at him, taking his hand and allowing him to pull you up before engulfing him in a hug.

You decided that you would first go pack to your apartments and pack, your heart jumping whenever you remembered where you were going and who with. After that you both made your way to the airport, surprising there were no paparazzi around but even if there were you were decked out in your cat eye sunglasses and headscarf, a feeble attempt at discussing yourself but it worked out thankfully.

The flight was a little over six hours and the tickets weren’t particularly cheap but it was worth it completely. Spencer spent the whole flight talking about this book he had picked up at the airport, reading to you while also interrupting himself every few paragraphs to interject his own thoughts or a fact related to the text. He’d told you that while at his apartment he’d made a call to Hotch that he needed some time off and would be leaving the state, you couldn’t imagine that went down extremely well but just knowing Spencer cared enough to run off with you like this made you warm to him even more.

When in Los Angeles Spencer rented a car, a Chevrolet Bel Air convertible which was perfect for when he was driving down a long stretch of highway, the wind blowing through your hair and the sunlight warm and perfect beating down on you. Spencer’s eyes kept darting from the road to you, his face breaking out into a smile as he watched you undo your scarf and let it blow away in the wind. That smile quickly faded when you made a move to remove your seat belt, then he started to ramble on and on about road safety.

While finding a place to stay was arguably the most important thing to do but you managed to convince Spencer with a flutter of your eyelashes that checking out the beach was actually the most important. So he drove until he found the most secluded beach he could that fit your tastes, eventually finding his way to La Piedra State Beach.

Together you walked down the rocky steps leading down to the sand, holding tightly onto Spencer’s hand and then your bag with all your essentials in the other. The beach was completely empty despite it being a hot day, everyone had crowded to the larger and more popular beaches, you prefered it this way since no one could disturb the now of you now.

The sand was warm beneath your feet, it didn’t seem smart to walk on heels across the beach so you held them in your hand instead. Feeling the grains of sand between your toes wasn’t the most pleasant of feelings but it just gave you even more of a reason to go into the water. Once you’d found the spot you wanted to leave your things you gently placed your bag and shoes on the ground before reaching down to the bottom of your cover up and pulled it up over your head.

Spencer watched with heavy eyes as your curves were revealed to him, the swimsuit somehow managed to cover you completely and yet hug everything so perfectly. The material flared out at your hips but tucked in at your waist, giving you even more of an hourglass appearance; he smiled at the thought of even at the beach you had to find away to make yourself look the best you could.

“Race you there.” You grinned before taking off towards the ocean, kicking up sand as you did so. Spencer hadn’t been as smart as you’d been with wearing your swimming costume underneath your clothes so he had to change into it there and then, constantly checking to see if anyone was around as the last thing someone needed to see was his bare ass. Once he was dressed in his shorts - high waisted and tight around his thighs - he followed after you, not nearly as fast but quicker than he would have done otherwise.

You squealed as the cold water surged forward and swept over your feet, as you walked forward the water rose higher and higher until it was hugging your waist, you looked back to shore to see Spencer him hesitating to edge closer to the water, jumping back when the water brushed against his toes.

“Come on! It’s not that bad!” You yelled to him,your legs waggling beneath the water to keep you steady where you were. While the water was cold it was a nice contrast to the warmth of the day, Spencer sighed and walked towards the water, an squeal similar to your own escaping his lips, making you burst out into laughter.

“This isn’t what I’d call not bad.” Spencer’s voice was higher than usual, his arms and hands hovering above the water as he tried to let the rest of his body adjust to the jump in temperature. He’d never enjoyed swimming that much, he used to go with his school sometimes but he always ended up getting picked on and made fun of so he quickly stopped going. Yet right now because he was with you, it was something he could see himself enjoying.

“Stop being such a baby.” You laughed and swam further out, the water now coming up just below your breasts and hitting just against Spencer’s waist. Once he looked at least somewhat comfortable in the water you moved closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself out of the water a little so you could kiss him. Your wet hands reached round and played with his curls which were damp with sweat while he braved the water and submerged his hands so he could hold onto your waist.

You recalled the night before, the way Spencer’s lips fit around his moans and his hands were so greedy, travelling your body with the ache to know everything there was to know. The sheets had been like the water around you, moving and shaping around your bodies and when they got too in the way and you worried you’d drown you got rid of them completely.

Spencer’s hands moved up from your waist and instead rose to your face, cupping your cheeks and leaving salty droplets down your jawline and neck. He held you tightly, the act almost came off as possessive and made your stomach erupt into butterflies, you didn’t really know what your relationship was with Spencer nor did you care that much but the idea of being his did make you excited in a way you’d never felt before.

Together you spent around twenty minutes in the ocean, not kissing the whole time because eventually your mischievous side got the better of you and you pulled back only to then splash water in Spencer’s direction. What emerged from that was a water fight, both laughing and yelping when whatever skin hadn’t been introduced to the water got soaked. By the time you were getting out your hair was soaked, Spencer’s had somehow gotten even curlier now it was doused in salty water.

You marched back to where Spencer had laid out two towels, picking one up and waving off whatever sand had stuck to it before starting to dry yourself off. Being so focused on ridding yourself from the droplets coating your skin meant you hadn’t caught the way Spencer had been staring at you, he wasn’t one for initiating things usually as he didn’t ever want to overstep his boundaries but you brought out a confidence in him that while fragile still was there.

He waited until you laid the towel back down on the sand and then laid on top of it, watching as you got yourself comfortable before he laid down beside you. Instead of just laying there sunbathing which was what he knew you were intending to do, he rolled onto his side and hovered over you. You peeked your eyes open to look at him and before you could ask what he was doing he was kissing you again.

“Didn’t know you had this in you, agent.” You moaned as Spencer’s hand rested on your thigh, his hand digging into the soft flesh there. Spencer just hummed softly and made his way down your neck, leaving soft nips and kisses as he did.

“Doctor.” He corrected you once again.

“Sorry, doctor. Do you have anything else hidden up your sleeve?” You already knew what he was planning from the direction he was heading but it was fun to tease him, get him riled up and actually fully commit without a second thought.

It would be difficult to remove your swimsuit and then get it back on so instead Spencer just pulled the material between your legs to the side. His heart was practically in his throat, he wasn’t about to admit he hadn’t actually gone down on anyone before, it had been something he’d thought about while alone in bed at night with his hand tight around him but visualising it was different than doing it.

Spencer darted his tongue out to taste you, it didn’t matter if the taste was pleasant or not because the sheer fact it was coming from you was erotic enough. He looked up at you, expecting you to be looking back down at him but instead your head was rested back against the towel, eyes closed and mouth agape. There was something so hot about his hesitation, his inexperienced movements were so endearing but felt so good at the same time.

Using his basic knowledge of anatomy Spencer worked out what would feel good and not, he gently spread your legs open and held your swimsuit out of the way before licking up the length of you, his tongue flicking up against your clit causing your legs to spasm, almost hitting Spencer in the head with your knee.

“Oh my god.” You laughed, quickly changing it to a moan when Spencer wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. At any time someone could arrive and catch him with his head between your legs, if paparazzi spotted you making out all the way up on your apartment patio then you didn’t doubt they could possibly find you here. Did it stop either of you? No.

You reached down and threaded your fingers through his hair, curls crinkling due to the salt in the water. He was focused on each twitch of your body, taking notice of each thing that you reacted to and what you didn’t, deducting that clitoris stimulation was his best way to go. He focused on it, rubbing his tongue gently against the underside while he swiped his fingers with equal softness through your wetness.

Usually you would have needed more to come, however the knowledge that you were doing this in public and anyone could come at any time and catch you made everything even hotter. Spencer didn’t have to tell you to let you know that he hadn’t done this before, there were clear signs and yet he managed to get you to moan, back arching and hungry for more.

Your hands tightened in Spencer’s hair, pushing him closer to you as encouragement to do more. He listened to your wordless command and did what you wanted, using his fingers to spread you open before devouring you with his tongue. It was messy, his saliva mixing along with your wetness and coating his lips and fingers, it also was just as hot as he’d thought it be.

He didn’t stop for a single second until you were pushing his head away, all the way through your orgasm he was licking you despite your thighs tight around his head and denying him of much air, it was worth it though.

After you pushed him away he let your swimsuit go to cover yourself up again, licking his lips clean and wiping the rest of the wetness clean with the back of his palm. He felt a surge of pride hit him when he noticed the dazed smile on your face, looking beautiful with the sun kissing your skin.

Out of your bag you pulled your lighter and a box of cigarettes, Spencer watched as you lit one after he laid back down and took a drag from it, blowing the smoke out your pursed lips slowly. When you glanced towards him and saw him looking you removed the cigarette from your mouth and offered it to him. He pondered on the offer for a couple of seconds before taking it from you.

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing after Spencer choked on the smoke, spluttering at the vile taste. He quickly gave the cigarette back to you and turned on his side to spit into the sand in the hopes it would rid him of the taste - it didn’t.

“It’s not for everyone.” You giggled and took another drag, responding in a much calmer way than Spencer had. He chuckled at his own absurdity and nodded his head in agreement.

You lay on the beach together for a few hours, talking about everything and answering Spencer’s countless questions. At some point you fell asleep, Spencer did too curled up beside you. When you did wake up it was because the tide had come in and the ocean was now kissing your feet.

With screams of laughter and panic you and Spencer grabbed your things and hurried back to the car, the sun setting behind you as you drove away from the beach, leaving a little part of your heart there with it.

 


End file.
